


Entertainment for Baekhyun

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Baekhyun was bored.Kyungsoo wanted to write his notes.Jongdae was just being a nice boyfriend.





	Entertainment for Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Today while sitting in my college english class, I texted my boyfriend and told him that i was bored. Not even 5 minutes later he came bursting in the door yelling "Troll in the dungeon!!!....just thought you oughta know" and then collapsed on the floor just like in harry potter. Not only was the teacher laughing so hard he let us go early but i think i found the one. Marry him. He is the Chosen one."
> 
> Stolen from a random post in Facebook.

Poke.

 

"Baek..."

 

Poke.

 

"Baekhyun."

 

Poke.

 

"Byun Baekhyun."

 

Poke.

 

"Byun Baekhyun. I swear to God, one more poke and I'll fork out your eyes."

 

Byun Baekhyun pouted listening to his classmate-slash-best friend Number 2. _Do Kyungsoo, you need to learn to chill_. He joined his two hands below his chin. He stared at the doe-eye and wondering how can Chanyeol, his sweet and smiley best friend Number 1 could even fall for this quiet hidden, psychotic beast beside him.

 

"Stop staring at me, Byun. Mr. Lee will think you're gay for me." Kyungsoo warned in his infamous monotonous voice without neither tore his eyes from the slides or writing his notes. "I almost killed Chanyeol with my Media & Society book yesterday when I caught him staring at me at the library yesterday."

 

 _And mind reader_ , Baekhyun added in his head.

 

He turned back to Mr. Lee who was currently explaining about the characteristics of the citizens of the countries with yellow colour indicator under the Lewis Model. He fixed the position of his head on his palms before focusing ( _read: trying to_ ) to the lecture.

 

_Why did I chose Public Relations over Publishing again?_

 

He groaned in his head when he saw "Slide 11 of 35" on the screen. It will be a long lecture.

 

***

 

If he used his beautiful hands to support his head an hour ago, on the second hour of the lecture, his table became his pillow. Kyungsoo and the rest of his classmates were still jotting down notes for the Lewis Model topic.

 

"Straighten up yourself, Byun. The notes won't be written by itself." Kyungsoo shook his shoulders.

 

Baekhyun just hummed but still remained in his current position. He began to doodle on his notebook. When he ran out of doodle ideas, he reached for his phone. It's time to call for rescue.

 

**to: baby daedae <3**

_dae?_

 

**from: baby daedae <3**

_hey boo. i thought you're in class._

 

**to: baby daedae <3**

_am bored. help :(_

 

**from: baby daedae <3**

_you should focus in class, baek._

 

Baekhyun hated how Jongdae is a brilliant idiot. Kim Jongdae may acted like an idiot, but he actually loves to study and will ~~force~~ encourage Baekhyun to study as well. Which is the only reason how Baekhyun still managed to maintain his 3.5 GPA grade.

 

**to: baby daedae <3**

_ugh i know, mr four-point-oh. but i'm really bored._

 

**from: baby daedae <3**

_what do you want me to do? send you sleep cats GIFs?_

 

**to: baby daedae <3**

_entertain me._

 

**from: baby daedae <3**

_/sleep cat video/_

 

**to: baby daedae <3**

_SERIOUSLY, KIM JONGDAE -_-_

 

He waited for his boyfriend to reply his message. But after five minutes, the vibration he waited for didn't came. He looked at the WhatsApp chat with his Daedae and saw double blue ticks beside his latest message to Jongdae. Baekhyun began to panic a little as he knew Kim Jongdae is not the type who gives late reply. Or bluetick his precious Booboo Baekkie.

 

"Why are you squirming, Byun Baek? Someone put hot stones on your chair?" Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun weirdly.

"It's Jongdae."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I got bluetick-ed."

"So?"

"It's Kim Jongdae, Kyungsoo yah."

"He's my best friend, Byun Baekhyun. I know my best friend's full name, thank you very much."

"You don't get the point. Kim Jongdae is my boyfriend, Soo and he didn't bluetick me, like, ever."

"Maybe he fell asleep. He can be stupid sometimes."

"You did not just said that."

"He is stupid, you know."

"You just jealous about him getting higher marks than you in French."

 

Baekhyun expected Kyungsoo stab him with his pen but Kyungsoo slamming his hands on table before standing up and stare at him like a predator never ever crossed his mind.

 

"NO, I DON'T!"

 

Another slam was heard from the front and their lecturer's face was, _let's just say_ , very red.

 

"Another sound from one of you and both of you are out of my class for the rest of the semester."

 

Kyungsoo muttered "I'm sorry, sir" before sliding down his chair. Baekhyun looked at him and pulled out his best puppy eyes as his apology, but only to receive a death glare that totally scream 'you better shut up or I'll kill you for real' from his doe-eyed friend.

 

"Now, as I was saying before we were dramatically interrupted by Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo, reactive countries like..."

 

Before Mr. Lee finished his sentence, another slam was heard again but this time it's from the lecture hall's entrance.

 

" TROLL!" Someone screamed while entering the hall. "IN THE DUNGEON!!!"

 

Baekhyun, who was playing Shadow Hunter in his phone, automatically looked up once he recognized that annoying but beautiful and sexy voice.

 

_'Jongdae?'_

 

Baekhyun was stunned, looking at his boyfriend running around like a maniac at the front of his class. Said boyfriend, Kim Jongdae, kept on running around in circle in front of Mr. Lee, who was looking very confused.

 

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

 

Jongdae screamed for the last time before he froze. He looked at Baekhyun and the rest of his classmates hazily before, " _Thought you ought to know_."

 

The whole class was in a petrified mode before all of them roared with loud, hysterical laughter right after Jongdae 'fainted' at his last sentence. Baekhyun was either between killing his boyfriend for embarrassing him in front of his classmates or joining them laughing at Jongdae's sudden act, which then, of course, he chose the latter. He looked beside him and saw Kyungsoo wiped his tears while pressing his stomach and laughed at the same time. In front, Mr. Lee was unexpectedly rolling on the floor, laughing like it will be his last laughter. He finished his laugh with a cough, probably tired of laughing ( _he is a senior lecturer, mind you, and senior equals to old_ ). He patted Jongdae's shoulder who was currently smiling like an idiot. Like he just won Oscar's Best Actor Award.

 

" _You. Pabo. Kim. Jongdae._ " Mr. Lee paused at every word, trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time.

"That's called acting, Mr. Lee. I am not a Performing Arts student _and_ a famous Potterhead for nothing." Jongdae coolly replied with a nail rub on his shoulder.

 

Another roar of laughter burst of the class. A short hand wave from Mr. Lee eased the laughter.

 

"Okay settle down everyone. Now, thanks to Mr. Kim over here, I'll let you kids off earlier today. I'll see you guys next week."

 

Loud "YEAY!" and "WOOHOO!" filled the class. Everyone thanked both Mr. Lee and Jongdae as they were on their way exiting the hall. Kyungsoo lightly punched Jongdae's stomach as the doe-eye reached the said clown. After a promise to have dinner at their usual fried chicken restaurant, Kyungsoo walked off and left the two lovebirds alone.

 

"I can't believe you actually did that, Dae." Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck once he reached the boy.

"Hey. You want entertainment and I gave you one." He automatically wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"A good one, I might add." He lightly poked Jongdae's nose.

"Why, thank you very much." Jongdae kissed his nose.

 

They left the hall, hand-in-hand. They were on their way to Baekhyun's favourite Italian-food cafe to have lunch together when Jongdae asked him for a reward for his act.

 

"What's on your mind?"

"Probably you want to hang out at my room for this weekend. Joonmyeon hyung is going for retreat with the students' council committee and I have the room for myself for two days."

"Are we going to...?"

"Yup. We can do it all night long too." Jongdae smirked.

"It's been a long time since we do that!" Baekhyun jumped like an excited puppy.

"Let's ask Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to join us. It will be great if there are four of us!"

"Awww I thought it will be a date. You know, just the two of us." Baekhyun whined.

"Oh come on. It's not like we always have our group's usual Harry Potter marathon!"

"Ughh fine. But you have to be my mealtime date for the rest of my life!"

"I'll be with you for the rest of my life, baby." He pecked Baekhyun's lips.

"Too cheesy, Dae."

"Yeah, you gotta make an appointment with a doctor fast before you get high cholesterol."

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes as a response to his boyfriend's lame medical joke.

 

"That's lame."

"Yeah, and you still choose me over other gays on campus."

"Yeah, because you're my lame camel."

"And you're mine."

 

Baekhyun just smiled towards his boyfriend. But only for one second because...

 

"Always."

 

Jongdae finished his sentence.

 

_With his lame but brilliant imitation of Alan Rickman aka Professor Severus Snape's voice._

 

"Jongdae!"

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae's last line was dedicated to the late Alan Rickman aka Professor Severus Snape who passed away on 14th January 2016 due to cancer. The news broke my heart. I grew up watching him in Harry Potter and I saw him as a silent hero right after the final part of Deathly Hallows. You're a fighter, Mr. Rickman. Rest well. You will be missed. RIP. :(


End file.
